


One Soul, Two Pieces

by EvilElsaXX



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilElsaXX/pseuds/EvilElsaXX
Summary: Those fairies who are bound to their soulmate can channel enormous amounts of magic that make them more powerful than everybody else. However, having a soulmate had always been incredibly rare and the possibility of their existence had fallen into oblivion hundreds of years ago. When Rosalind tried to kill Farah in order to take over Alfea, her magic suddenly stopped working. And there’s one simple reason for that – you can’t kill your soulmate.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Rosalind
Comments: 83
Kudos: 113





	1. Shattered Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just couldn't stop myself from starting to write this soulmate fanfiction. I'll try to upload a new chapter at least every week. Luckily, the semester break isn't too far away, so I'll have quite some time for writing pretty soon.:)

“Take a break. You’ve worked so hard, Farah.” Rosalind’s voice almost had a soft touch. She sounded calm and confident of victory. Farah, on the other hand, was furious and she didn’t even consider hiding her anger.

“I am the headmistress of Alfea. And there is no way I’m leaving the school in your hands.” Their faces were almost touching, but Farah couldn’t bear being that close to her former mentor anymore, not when she wanted to take away her school. Abruptly, Farah stood up and started walking away to bring some distance between Rosalind and herself. When the other fairy started to speak again, Farah stopped in her tracks to listen.

“I know that,” answered Rosalind, her voice now cold as ice. Farah could hear the rustling of the leaves that covered the ground and immediately knew that Rosalind had stood up as well to follow her. “The rest of the world might believe it. And if they don’t,” said Rosalind while lifting Farah up into the air, “what the fuck are they gonna do about it?” 

Rosalind wanted to use her magic to snap Farah’s neck, but nothing happened. She tried again, but her own magic seemed to betray her, seemed to fight her. The fairy got more and more confused with every passing second. She didn’t understand what the problem was, she didn’t understand why her magic refused to listen to her and it almost made her lose her temper as she was usually the one who knew everything. After her 5th attempt, Rosalind finally gave up and let Farah fall to the ground.

“This is interesting. Incredibly interesting. You should be dead, Farah. I wanted to kill you, but somehow my magic had her own will. I’ve killed before. Countless times. My magic has never had a problem with that. The question is – why does it know? All of a sudden. Why with you?” Rosalind walked towards the woman on the ground and kneeled down next to her, looking at her as if Farah had the answers to her questions.

“What a rare sight. I never thought I’d see the day when there’s finally something you don’t know,” hissed Farah mockingly, not looking at the other woman.

Farah had always known that Rosalind was an extremist. That her solutions were usually quite radical. And she had expected that their first conversation would be rather unpleasant. However, she had never expected this. Rosalind trying to kill her, to get rid of her. Her former mentor had wanted her dead. It was a lot for her to process.

“Careful, Farah. I apparently can’t kill you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t punish you. And now tell me – is this your doing? Is this some kind of magic that protects you?”

“Even if it was, you would be the last person I’d tell anything about it.” Despite still being on the ground and at Rosalind’s mercy, Farah didn’t hold back. She would not back down.

Suddenly, a grin appeared on the older woman’s face and she brushed a single strand of hair out of Farah’s face and behind her ear. “As it seems you’re as clueless as I am. Don’t look at me like that. I can sense it. There were times when your mental barriers were way stronger. You’ve become weak, Farah. The years as headmistress have made you weak. Maybe you’re not as much of a threat as I had originally assumed. I’m sure we’ll find a cosy cell for you until I figure out why I couldn’t kill you. You have exactly two options now - you can either follow me back to the school willingly or I’ll drag you through the dirt infront of those kids you seem to like so much.”

Farah swallowed and slowly got up. She didn’t want her students to see her down at Rosalind’s feet.

“This is a wise decision, Farah. It spares the two of us quite some trouble.”

“I’m not doing this because of you, Rosalind. This doesn’t mean that I submit to you. I never will.”

“Never is such a strong word, dear. Don’t make promises you can’t keep. And now follow me. There’s something I’d like to do before heading back into school. Let’s say it’s…a little experiment.”

Rosalind kept a close eye on Farah while they walked up to the school’s entry. There were a dozen black SUVs that belonged to Queen Luna and her army and they were just arresting Silva for trying to murder Andreas, his former best friend.

Two of the soldiers were in the middle of walking him off in handcuffs when Rosalind interrupted. “Thank you, soldiers, but your service is no longer necessary. Step away from him. I need the man for a little experiment.” They immediately did as she had ordered.

“What is that supposed to mean, Rosalind?” Farah asked and started to panic. The older woman ignored her and walked closer to Silva who looked like he’d been hit in the face several times already. “I never liked you, Saul. You were always too revolutionary. A good soldier knows how to follow. You never did. You kept questioning my decision and I should have punished you sooner for that.” She lifted him up into the air and broke his neck before he even had the slightest chance to answer. Her magic didn’t seem to care. 

Rosalind turned around to face Farah whose eyes were widened in shock. “As it seems, you’re the reason after all.” She then walked to Andreas and told him that she’d expect Farah in her office after she had some time to mourn her loss.

What neither of them knew was that Rosalind’s actions, the attempted murder of Farah as well as the actual murder of one of Farah’s closest friends, Saul, had damaged their already fragile bond even further. They may be soulmates, but not all wounds can be healed.

“Saul!” Farah shouted and immediately ran towards her friend whose lifeless body lay on the ground. Her eyes were burning with tears when she fell down onto her knees next to him and tried to reanimate him with her magic. In vain. He was gone. “No…no…no.”

Ben was by her side within seconds and pulled her into a tight hug. They both had just lost their closest friend.

“You’re a monster!” screamed Farah after Rosalind who was walking towards the main school building. The older fairy stood still for a moment, but then simply kept walking as if she’d heard nothing.

“He…he’s dead,” Farah sobbed and leaned against Ben’s shoulder. She was glad he was here, by her side. Without him, she probably would have broken down completely. He was the only reason she managed not to completely lose her face infront of the queen, all of her soldiers, the new leader of the specialists and some of her students.

“He wouldn’t have wanted to be locked up for the rest of his life, Farah. It would have been like torture for him. I’m hurting as much as you do, but he’s…he’s hopefully in a better place now,” Ben whispered and caressed Farah’s back soothingly.

“Saul always…he wanted to die in battle. Leave this godforsaken world in honour.”

“I know. I’m so sorry, Farah.”

“Rosalind…she…she tried to kill me first. Down at the Stone Circle. I don’t know why, I really don’t, but her magic didn’t work. She couldn’t do it. And now Saul is dead…If only…”

“I have to stop you right there, Farah. This is by no means your fault. We don’t know what would have happened if she had succeeded at killing you. The only thing I know is that I’m glad you’re still here, breathing. I wouldn’t have survived losing both of you. This is her doing. Hers alone. Nobody is to blame but Rosalind.”

“I’m glad you’re still here, too.” She wanted to say more, wanted to thank him for everything, but they were interrupted by Andreas who suddenly stood right next to them.

“Time’s up, Farah. You should be grateful this traitor is dead. He almost killed me, his best friend, you would have probably been next.”

“Don’t talk to me like we’re friends. We never were and never will be. And if you ever dare to drag Saul’s name through the dirt again, I’ll show you what it means to have a fairy as your enemy,” she hissed, sounding stronger than she actually felt.

Andreas, however, only laughed at her. “You’ll have a hard time doing that, considering Rosalind will most definitely keep you on a short leash. You should really learn where your new place is, Farah. You’re not in charge anymore. Rosalind is. I am. And you’d do well to remember that. I’ll show you what will happen every time I have to remind you of that.” He raised his hand and slapped Farah so hard across the face that she immediately lost consciousness. Everything just went black.

tbc


	2. Unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back with a new chapter and hope you'll like it.:) My other story will also be updated soon.

_Everything just went black._

“You can leave her on the sofa,” said Rosalind and Andreas did as she commanded. The new headmistress of Alfea closely followed all of his movements. She waited until the specialist was done before she started speaking again.

“I can’t remember that my orders included knocking her unconscious, so you’ll have to enlighten me why you did it anyway.” Rosalind’s voice was calm but she didn’t sound particularly pleased with his actions.

“Farah didn’t seem to know her place and I…well…I thought you’d appreciate it if she was put in her place.” Rosalind frowned.

“Let me make this clear once and for all, Andreas. I’ll deal with the fairies, you’ll deal with the specialists. Don’t meddle with my affairs and don’t do things because you think I might appreciate them. Ask me. Have I made myself clear enough?” she asked, her voice almost threatening.

Andreas nodded. It hadn’t been his intention to anger her. He had only assumed that she wouldn’t care because it had been her who had wanted to kill Farah in the first place and he didn’t quite understand her sudden change of heart. Nevertheless, he simply replied, “crystal clear. It won’t happen again. I didn’t mean to interfere with your business, Rosalind.” He didn’t have the right to question her decisions. Not only because she was superior to him in any way, but also because he owed her. Without Rosalind, he wouldn’t have survived the wounds Saul had inflicted on him and he’d be forever grateful for that. She had saved him, given him another chance, another life, even a daughter. It had been the last thing she’d done before Farah had imprisoned her.

“Good. Very good. You may leave now. We’ll meet tomorrow as planned to discuss Alfea’s future. Don’t be late and don’t mess up again. We’ve got lots of work to do.”

“I won’t.” He slightly bowed to the older woman and left the headmistress’ office, leaving the two women behind.

Rosalind walked over to Farah and sat down next to her to have a closer look at the younger woman. Her left cheek already showed a slight blue discoloration that would most definitely turn into a nasty bruise within the next few hours. It was still a mystery to her why her magic hadn’t worked earlier but somehow she was glad about it. Of course she could try again right now, she wouldn’t even have to look into those bright brown eyes of Farah, but she didn’t want to. She had never really wanted her dead, but sometimes personal feelings simply didn’t matter. Her top priority had been Alfea. And she always did what had to be done to achieve her goals. But now the school was hers, she was the new headmistress and in charge of everything. And on top of that, Farah was still alive. 

In contrast to that, she was convinced that killing Silva had been the right decision. On the one hand, he and Farah had always been too close for her liking and on the other hand, it had been hard to control him, to keep him in line. Without him, Farah would probably be less of a problem. And Ben, the third member of the former trio, wouldn’t step up against her for the sake of his children. She could definitely work with that for now.

Although Rosalind didn’t approve of how Andreas had handled the situation, his actions could prove useful. Some of the students had seen what happened and the story would most definitely spread through Alfea like wildfire and soon the whole school would know that messing with her or Andreas wasn’t the best idea. Saul’s more or less public execution as well as Farah’s humiliation would make sure of that. 

Rosalind noticed that Farah was rather pale and her face clearly showed that she had been crying. The new headmistress sighed. She couldn’t sit here all day, waiting for Farah to wake up. There was more than enough work to do. She walked over to her wooden office desk and started going through the archived documents she had previously found as she would have to bring herself up-to-date if she wanted things to go smoothly.

While working through several piles of papers, Rosalind looked up to check on Farah several times but for hours nothing happened. It was shortly after she had had dinner that Farah finally started to move. However, the younger fairy still didn’t regain consciousness and it took about half an hour for Farah to slowly open her eyes. Andreas must have hit her really hard.

Rosalind watched how Farah struggled to sit up, the younger woman’s face contorted in pain. She looked like she hadn’t fully processed the previous events and was still sorting out what had happened.

“You should lie back down, dear. You might have suffered a concussion,” suggested Rosalind softly and put her pen away for the moment. Work would have to wait a minute or two.

Farah had been rather busy with herself until then and now looked up for the first time since she had woken up. Her face hardened as soon as she recognized her former mentor. “You,” Farah hissed, her voice trembling. “You killed him.” The younger woman tried to stand up from the sofa, but her attempt failed and she fell back onto the soft fabric, trying to take slow and deep breaths. She wanted to scream at Rosalind, she wanted to hit her but Farah felt too dizzy and was in too much pain to do any such thing.

The headmistress stood up from behind her desk and crossed the office. She stopped right infront of Farah, looking down at the woman who was obviously suffering.

“I did, didn’t I? But you’re still alive and considering your current condition I highly suggest that we wait with this conversation until your health has improved. I really don’t want to talk everything through twice and I’m not quite sure you’ll remember everything we talk about if we do that now,” Rosalind argued, tenderly caressing Farah’s healthy cheek. The younger woman immediately drew back from her former mentor’s touch and it was quite obvious that Farah didn’t feel comfortable with Rosalind invading her personal space.

Farah closed her eyes, clearly struggling with the symptoms she was showing. She didn’t want to let this matter rest. Not even for now. However, she wasn’t really in a state that would allow her to think clearly.

“Looks like we have an agreement,” Rosalind concluded from Farah’s silence. “Generous as I am, I’ll allow you to sleep in your former bedroom for tonight to rest and recover from you injuries. We’ll discuss everything else as soon as you’re feeling better.” She sounded like she was in a business meeting, her voice completely emotionless.

The headmistress leaned down to help Farah up from the sofa, but the younger woman’s whole body tensed almost immediately.

“Don’t touch me,” Farah protested weakly against Rosalind’s hands on her arm and back. Rosalind simply ignored her though and helped Farah to her feet.

“Right now, you’re clearly not capable of walking on your own and as much as I like this sofa it’s not where I’d want to sleep. And if I let go of you now, you’ll be on the ground within seconds.”

Because of her lack of options and her desire to lie back down, preferably in her own bed, Farah swallowed her pride for the moment and allowed Rosalind to help her to her bedchamber.

As soon as the headmistress had lowered Farah onto the bed, she turned around to leave the younger woman alone. 

Back in her new office, Rosalind decided that she’d send someone to get Ben, so he could check on Farah. He was the expert after all. She sighed. The day had turned out as the complete opposite of what had been planned and if that was good or bad would have to show in time.

Even though Rosalind kept working until 2 o’clock in the morning, she wasn’t even halfway through all the archived documents and it annoyed her quite a bit. She also had to investigate why what happened had happened because right now, she was none the wiser than she’d been hours ago.

tbc


	3. Recovery I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I'm back with a new chapter and hope you'll like it.

_Back in her new office, Rosalind decided that she’d send someone to get Ben, so he could check on Farah._

It was already dark outside when Beatrix entered Alfea’s greenhouse in search for Ben Harvey. Rosalind had informed her that he was needed in her office and had sent the air fairy to get him for her as she was too busy to do it herself. Not that Beatrix had any problem with that. She was quite sure that she’d have certain privileges now that Rosalind was in charge. After all, it had been mainly due to her that Rosalind was free now. Without her, Bloom wouldn’t have wanted to free the former headmistress. And being asked to get something done for Rosalind certainly meant that she trusted her.

“Mr. Harvey? Are you here?” shouted Beatrix, looking at all the different plants with disgust. She had never had a thing for plants. They were so…boring. And she hated boring.

I didn’t take Ben long to appear right infront of the student, looking rather disturbed.

“Beatrix,” he said calmly. “What are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be in you dorm already?” He tried hard to sound neutral, but Beatrix knew that he hated her for what she’d done. It didn’t matter though. She didn’t care how he felt about her at all. He meant nothing to her. Only Rosalind, Andreas, Riven and Dane mattered. The rest could go to hell.

“Rosalind sent me. She expects you in her office. At once,” said the young fairy emphatically. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while she waited for an answer.

“Just…just give me second, okay? I need to grab a few things just in case,” he requested nervously. Ben already suspected that this had something to do with Farah. He had been there when Andreas had hit her and he had been worried sick for hours because of it.

“Fine,” she agreed. “But hurry. Rosalind doesn’t particularly like waiting.” Ben nodded and started packing his back as fast as possible. He knew that Rosalind hated waiting. She was one of most impatient people he had ever known…if not the most impatient. And if it was about Farah and she had really sent for him, he didn’t want to give her any reason to change her mind.

“I’m ready. We can go,” said Ben after less than two minutes, his back in his hand. “You can get back to your dorm now. I know where the headmistress’ office is.”

“I don’t doubt that but I’ll accompany you anyway. Just to make sure. Follow me.” She turned around, simply assuming that Ben would do as she’d told him.

Back in the school’s main building, Beatrix knocked at Rosalind’s office door and waited for a reaction. After a few seconds, she heard the headmistress saying “Enter!” and opened the large wooden door. The air fairy entered first, closely followed by Ben.

“Thank you, Beatrix. You may leave now. I wish to speak to him in confidence.”

“Of course,” answered the girl and left Rosalind and Ben alone.

“Please sit down,” said the headmistress and pointed at the chair infront of her desk.

Not wanting to anger her, Ben did as she commanded. He knew what she was capable of and for the sake of Farah as well as of his children, he tried to avoid provoking her. He was not as hot-tempered as his best friends.

“Unfortunately, Farah was badly injured earlier,” began Rosalind with a calm voice, “but I suppose you’re already aware of that or you wouldn’t walk around with a bag full of herbs, potions and ointments. She had been unconscious for several hours and when she woke up…well, she wasn’t particularly well. She couldn’t even walk by herself. Right now, she’s resting in her bed and I want you to check on her.” Her voice sounded rather matter-of-factly and Ben didn’t know what to make of that. Her words sounded like she somehow cared about Farah’s health but her whole body-language suggested the complete opposite. Rosalind had always been a mystery to all of them. She had never put all her cards on the table, so they had always remained in the dark concerning her true intentions. 

“Why do you even care? You tried to…to kill her.” Ben couldn’t stop himself from asking this question. 

“I don’t think that this is any of your business. She’s alive. Be grateful for that and make sure it stays that way. You may leave. I expect you to report to me first thing in the morning.” Her voice made it clear that she was done with him for now and he knew that it wouldn’t lead anywhere if he tried to uphold their rather one-sided conversation.

Therefore, Ben simply nodded and stood up. As soon as he had left the office, he almost started running to get to Farah as fast as possible. He had to make sure she was okay, because right now he was worried sick.

When Ben arrived at his destination, he entered Farah’s bedroom in silence, just in case she was already asleep. Her body and her mind would need any rest they could get.

Ben tiptoed through the room and slowly lowered himself onto the edge of the bed where Farah was indeed sleeping. The teacher had tears in his eyes. Seeing her like that was too much for him to bear it. Particularly only hours after Saul’s death. He had already lost one of his friends and he couldn’t…wouldn’t lose Farah as well.  
Ben clenched his fists. Andreas would pay for what he had done to Farah sooner or later. He’d make sure of that personally. But right now was not the time for that. He had to be here for Farah, because at the moment she needed him more than ever before.

That part of her face which had been hit by Andreas’ fist was severely bruised and swollen. It looked nasty, but it wasn’t what worried him most. According to Rosalind, Farah had been out for hours and he had to make sure that she didn’t suffer from internal bleeding or anything like that. At least she hadn’t vomited. It was one good sign.

Ben started to check her vital functions and was relieved that even though pulse was a bit too fast and her breathing rather shallow, she seemed to be okay considering the circumstances. She needed a lot of rest, but she’d recover.

As carefully as possible, Ben applied an ointment on Farah’s cheek that would help with the bruising, the swelling and the pain. When he was done, the teacher closed the curtains of Farah’s bedroom because sensitivity to light and noise was a symptom that could occur for days after the actual injury. Then he sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs. 

He had decided that he’d stay here for the night to be close enough to Farah in case she needed help with anything. She could wake up in the middle of the night, disoriented and still with a strong headache and he didn’t want her to be alone then. And even if she slept until the morning, he could then check on her again before leaving. It would definitely ease his mind.

Ben didn’t really care that he had to spend the night in an armchair. He had slept under worse conditions during their time under Rosalind’s command when they’d been hunting down the Burned Ones. He may not be as young anymore, but he’d still do anything for his friends.

For hours he watched over Farah, never taking his eyes off her. It was already way past midnight when he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and finally dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

Ben didn’t wake up again until he heard a faint whisper that made him jump out of the armchair as he’d been on high-alert even while sleeping.

“B-Ben…please tell me it was only a nightmare…please,” Farah said weakly, already sitting almost upright in her bed. She still looked really beaten up and was trembling slightly but at least she managed to sit in her bed without fainting again.

tbc


	4. Recovery II

_“B-Ben…please tell me it was only a nightmare…please,” Farah said weakly, already sitting almost upright in her bed. She still looked really beaten up and was trembling slightly but at least she managed to sit in her bed without fainting again._

When her best friend hesitated with his answer, Farah already knew what he’d say. No nightmare…Everything she remembered was brutal reality. And even if her magic was weakened because of her current physical and mental condition, she could feal his sorrow and pain.

Ben, unsure how to break the truth gently to her, walked over to Farah’s bed and took her right hand into his own. “Farah…I…I’m so sorry…I wish it had only been a nightmare…I wish those events had never taken place…that Saul was still….alive…and you…that no harm had befallen you…And it pains me so much to say this, but…I’m afraid everything you remember is…true.” His voice broke at the end of the last sentence and he looked at Farah like a whipped dog.

Farah closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. It didn’t help though. She couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face. “I…I don’t know how to do this…without him,” she sobbed. “To…to deal with her…and Andreas. To protect the students.”

“You’re not alone, Farah,” Ben whispered soothingly. “We’ll find a way. I promise.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a hoarse voice. “Will you stay with me today? I…I don’t want to be alone.”

Ben hesitated. “I’d do anything for you, but Rosalind…she told me to come to her first thing in the morning to report to her about your health. I should have been there already. She’s probably already waiting. But I’ll come back afterwards if I can, okay?” He was incredibly sorry that he couldn’t stay but he had to go to Rosalind or she’d surely come here to get him or talk to him and wasn’t sure if the two women should be in one room at the moment, considering everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

“I’ll be okay,” was everything Farah said, but Ben knew that she definitely wouldn’t be okay. Andreas’ attack, Saul’s death…it was so much to take in and he really didn’t want her to go through this on her own, but he didn’t have a choice if he wanted Rosalind to stay away from this room.

“Just promise me you’ll stay in bed, Farah. Please. You’re still severely injured and need to rest. I’ll be back in no time – you’ll see.”

“Don’t worry, Ben. I promise I will. I’m not really…in the mood…to go anywhere today.” Her eyes were still filled with tears but he was relieved that she seemed to be a bit calmer than she had been earlier.

“Alright. I’ll leave the ointment for your face here. If I’m not back around lunch, apply some of it to your face. It’ll soothe the pain and help with the swelling.” He handed her the tiny glass and stood up. “I’ll make some more in the greenhouse as soon as I’ve got the time because this won’t last very long.”

“Thank you, Ben. For…for everything you’ve already done for me. You should know…I’m beyond grateful…for that,” she said hoarsely.

“Anytime,” he answered and pulled her into a careful hug before leaving for Rosalind’s office.

Ben was asked to enter as soon as he had knocked on her door. Anger rose in him when he noticed that Andreas was present as well.

“Don’t stand there quite as a mouse, Ben. You’re here to report to me, so do it.”

“What is he doing here?” he asked angrily. He couldn’t bear his presence. Not after what he’d done to Farah.

“We’re discussing business. Many things will have to change around here. But please, Andreas, leave us alone for a few minutes. It won’t take too long.” The specialist nodded and left the headmistress’ office.

“If I keep sending people away because you enter my office, there’ll soon be some rumours about the two of us,” Rosalind said jokingly. “It shouldn’t become a habit.” Then her face turned back into the cold mask. “How’s Farah doing?”

“Still in pain, but awake. She needs to rest and her recovery will take some time I’m afraid. The bruises look nasty and the symptoms of the concussion will probably stay for another three to four days,” Ben answered professionally.

“Thank you. I’ll check on her myself later on.”

“I…I don’t think this is a good idea. Any kind of stress might slow down the healing process. She should really just rest,” he argued, hoping that Rosalind would listen to him.

“Fine. I’ll stay away from her for now. But so will you. After all she needs to rest and she can do this best when she’s alone. I’ll ask the kitchen staff to bring the meals to her bed, so she won’t have to get up.”

“But I…I promised her to be back. With some more of the ointment for her injuries.” Ben wasn’t happy with how this whole conversation was going. He wanted to go back to Farah. He needed to go back to her, to be there for her.

“Well, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. You may go to the greenhouse now for the ointment. Beatrix will pick it up shortly before lunchtime and I’ll have it brought to Farah together with the meal. It’s this or nothing. Take it or leave it.” Ben knew he had to agree. He didn’t want Farah to be in pain and the only thing that would help her was the ointment. It broke his heart knowing that Farah had to go through everything alone right now but at least Rosalind would stay away from her as well if she was true to her word.

“I’ll make sure the ointment is ready until then,” he finally agreed after having taken some time to consider his options and left the office without looking at Rosalind again.

Shortly after Ben was gone, Andreas came back frowning. “He didn’t look too happy,” he mentioned casually.

“He doesn’t like not being allowed to see Farah at the moment. That’s all. I need you to go to the kitchens. Tell them to prepare meals for Farah because she’s feeling unwell and that I expect them to bring the meals to Farah’s bedroom today. They are not allowed to speak about anything they see there.” She knew it was somehow pointless because by now most of the students probably knew what had happened between Farah and Andreas, but she preferred not to fan the flames if it could be prevented. According to Andreas, Sky, his son, refused to speak to him because of it after having told him that he’d never accept him as his father. She had already told Andreas that he had to get on top of that by all means as she didn’t want to lose such a promising specialist like Sky. 

“Rosalind, we have to discuss some important matters. There’s no time for this and I’m no errand boy or anything like that.”

“That Farah can’t get up and depends on meals being brought to her is your fault, Andreas. You’ll do as I ask or we’ll have a serious problem.” A few moments later, he was the second man that left Rosalind’s office in a bad mood.

The headmistress sat down in the chair behind her desk. She agreed with Ben that too much stress wasn’t good for Farah at the moment, but she wanted to check on her nevertheless. Maybe she’d go there at night-time when the younger fairy would be asleep anyway.

The day went by without any incidents and after Rosalind had gone through some more paperwork and the clock had struck 11pm, she decided it was time to pay Farah a visit. According to the kitchen stuff she had spent most of the day sleeping as she seemed rather exhausted, so it was rather probable that she would sleep through the night as well.

tbc


	5. Nightly Visitor

_After Rosalind had gone through some more paperwork and the clock had struck 11pm, she decided it was time to pay Farah a visit._

The headmistress was quite careful when she entered Farah’s apartment because she didn’t want to make any noise. Waking the younger woman up was definitely not on her agenda tonight. After her long day of work, she wasn’t really in the mood for a heated discussion and it would probably come to that if Farah woke up.

Quiet like a mouse, Rosalind opened the door to the bedroom and looked around. With the curtains closed, however, it was too dark to see anything but pitch darkness. As she couldn’t even hear anything like Farah breathing or moving in the bed, she decided to get closer to the bed. And that was when she noticed that the bed was completely empty. Farah wasn’t here.

Had she left? In her condition? In the middle of the night? Alone? Thousands of thoughts crossed Rosalind’s mind while she turned on the lights in the whole apartment, but there was no trace of the younger woman. There was only one room that remained. The bathroom.

Rosalind tried to enter, but the door was locked from the inside. “Farah? Are you there? Open the door if you can hear me,” Rosalind shouted, but there was no reaction. Not seeing any other option at that moment, the headmistress forced the door open with all her strength and magic combined.

Even after having beaten the locked door, she couldn’t open it completely as something was blocking it. Farah’s body. Rosalind carefully opened the door, slowly moving the younger woman with it until the space was big enough for her to enter. And there she was, on the ground, all colour drained from face, cold as ice and with a laceration to her forehead. Rosalind also noticed the blood on the sink. She must have fainted while clinging to it. “Fuck,” Rosalind cursed silently. 

“Let’s get you into bed before you’ll freeze to death,” she said more to herself than to Farah, lifted her up carefully and carried her back into bed where she covered the younger woman with every blanket she could find in the apartment. “I’ll make sure you’ll stay in bed this time,” she said with a certain determination.

Rosalind then moistened one of the towels in the bathroom, sat down beside her former protégé and washed off the blood with utmost care. When she was done and wanted to get back up in order to clean the towel, a cold and trembling hand grabbed her wrist. She raised her head and looked directly into Farah’s beautifully brown eyes.

“I…I don’t want to be alone,” she whispered weakly. “Don’t leave…me.”

She was clearly confused, disoriented and didn’t know who she was talking to. Otherwise she wouldn’t have asked her, the woman who killed her best friend, something like that.  
Rosalind hesitated. Her nightly visit really didn’t go as planned. And she already knew what the following morning would look like if she agreed now. Nevertheless, she was tempted.

“Please stay,” Farah begged again before her hand let go of Rosalind’s wrist, not strong enough to hold on any longer.

“Fine, I won’t leave. But I hope you’ll remember that you were the one who asked for this.” She kicked off her boots and climbed over Farah to make herself comfortable in the large king-size bed. 

It took only seconds before Farah moved closer to her side and as if drawn to the warm body next to her, wrapped her arms around Rosalind as if she was a teddy bear and the headmistress immediately tensed.

Cuddling was nothing she was particularly fond of. It was simply not her thing. Had never been her thing. Yet holding Farah didn’t feel too bad.

While Rosalind was still struggling with the situation, Farah seemed to have gone back to sleep. Her breaths were now slow and regular. How exactly had she ended up in this situation? Right, she hadn’t listened to Ben. Maybe she should consider doing that in the future. But then again she got used to the body pressed to her own rather quickly and finally started to relax. It’s been quite some time since she’d allowed herself to share a bed with anyone. And the last time it had been Farah as well. They’d been so much younger back then. But even then they hadn’t cuddled or anything of that sort. It had only been sex, no feelings involved. They had agreed on that. Rosalind didn’t do relationships and Farah had seemed to be okay with that.

The headmistress was wide awake and had a feeling that she wouldn’t get much sleep that night. She really shouldn’t have come here. But if she hadn’t, Farah would still be on the bathroom floor. At least her body felt warmer now and she had finally stopped trembling. Rosalind almost cursed herself for not having allowed Ben to keep looking after Farah. She definitely wouldn’t be in this situation right now if she had. The problem was that she hated how close Farah and the two men had always been. Ben was not as much of an inconvenience as Silva, so she tolerated his presence as long as he knew where his place was.

Rosalind thought about a lot during that night while Farah was clinging to her side. Even after hours, the younger woman had not let her go or turned around. It felt like Farah was refusing to loosen her grip on Rosalind.

It must have been in the early morning hours already when the fatigue finally won and Rosalind fell asleep next to Farah. 

The sun was almost about to rise when both of them were suddenly wrapped in a mysterious golden glow with neither of them noticing it.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know you won't particularly like what I'm about to say, but I don't think I'll be able to upload a new chapter until the second week of March. I've got two written state examinations (basically the most important ones during my studies) next Friday and the Friday after, so I've got lots of studying to do. If I feel like procrastinating, I might write a new chapter but I don't want you to get your hopes up too high.  
> Can't wait to read what you think about this.:)


End file.
